Because you Love me
by Crazy Abhirika
Summary: Abhijeet going to meet Tarika's mother.Will Tarika's mom accept Abhijeet.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fanfiction story . I am not Indian so I don't write to able proper forgive me for spelling the story on your own risk.

A moonlight sea beach .Two people are arguing each other some reason.

1st guy: Tumhe milnai hoga wonsa aj mei koi v bahana nahi sonogi.

2nd guy: Dekho Tarika mei kab milne sa mana kiea milongi na wonsa .Bass meri is week ma tora kaam parr gay ha is liea mai milne jane sa mana kar rahi baar pakka jaongi.

Tarika: Tho phir abhi calte tho tumhari koi kaam nahi ha na Abhijeet .

Abhijeet: Nahhhhhhhi … matlab kaam ha na .Bass thora time nikal ke ai ho tumse milne ke jaante ho na mei tumse mile bena nahi rahe sakti ho.

Tarika: Lekin tumne tho kaha tha ke tum aj free ho balki tum khud muje invite kea tha milna ke liya.

Abhijeet: Wo actually baat ye ha ke mei na wo mei…..

Tarika:You just shut up or kitna joot ek baat nahi samaj a rahi ha ke tumhara meri Maa se milne ma kea problem tumha milnai hoga maa se.

It was long time Tarika try to meet Abbhijeet her mother but Abhijeet always deny this today Tarika make her mind strongly she will convene Abhijeet to meet her mother.

Abhijeet: Muja bala Aunty ji sa milne ma kea problem hogi balki mei tho khud wonse milke wonke beti ke haat mangna cahte ho.

Tarika: Tho tik ha tum seff sapnai dekte raho iss baat ko lekar or dusre traf koi orr ake muja apna bana ke le or kitne ristay ko reject ko mei hamare barema sab kuch baatane ke lava or koi rasta nahi tha meri liea wo kaal khud tumse milna cahte ha.

Abhijeet: Tarika mei samaj sakti ho tumhari situation .Bass muja thora waqt do.

Tarika:Or kitna waqt do mei tumha .Ma tho bass tumha maa se milne ke liea kah rahi ke liea nahi.

Abhijeet:Arre jaan itna gussa par ku ho tik ha ma aunyu ji sa milongi lekin….

Tarika:Lekin bekin kuch nahi tum kal saam ko maa se milne a rahi ho that's ma calti ho kal saam ko milte

Abhijeet:Tarika a tho jabardasti kaha na kal Acp sir ne muja ek case ke liea bureau bolaiea ha.

Tarika:Lekin kal tho Sunday Sunday par V bureau kulha rahte ha kea ? A rule kabse soro hoea?

Abhijeet give her like '' Marr geya look ''

Abhijeet:I mean apne garr parr bolaiea na din raat bureau par rahke meri jaban se tho bureau kai naam nikhalte ha.

Abhijeet make sad face.

Tarika: Ha wo tho kavi meri naam v liea kea sochti ho ke Mei kuhd Acp sir se call karke time nikal leti tho koi problem nahi hogi na?

She take her mobile and dial to Acp sir but suddenly Abhijeet cauch her mobile

Abhijeet: Nahi mei khud call karte ho na .Ap ku taklef otaige .Mei mei baad me call kar longina sir se .Sir abhi busy hongi.

Tarika:Tik ha kal saam ko mlite ha .Or ha Abhijeet tum na jhoot bolte hoea ek cute sa baby lagte kavi joot boola kea karo keu ke muja tumhari becara type ke baby look acca lagta ha ek baat tum v jante ho ke tumhara koi V joot mei pakar leti ho. Iss liea jo v karna soch samaj kar night.

Abhijeet who was completely shock for Tarika's this type of don't able to understand that Tarika really enjoy it yea she indirectly insult reply hesitately….

Abhijeet:Good night.

In Abhijee's residence

At 2.00 am

Abhiheet try to sleep again and again. But he failed.

He can't forget all of thing which happen in sea beach.

Abhijeet thinking on his own mind " A ladki v na ajeeb ha muja kuch bolne ka mauka nahi diea .Abhi ma kea karo .Meri tho aaj koi v bahana kaam nahi kea .Abb tho muja aisa lag raha ke mei number one darr pok pok lekin kis baat ka darr muja hamesa satate ha?Mei janti ho Tarika mujsa kuhd sa v jada payr karte jarurat pare tho pure dunea sa v larr sakte ha .Phir v muja baar baar aisa ku mahsos hota ke Mei Tarika ko kho na do.

Pata nahi kal kea hoga .Agar Aunty ji muja accept na kare tho kea Tarik meri liea apni Maa ke kelaf jaige or ma v aisa kase hine do"

Abhijeet come out his own thought.

Abhijeet: Aree Abhijeet kal jo hoga dekha tho parega aaj nahi tho ma ek cid officer ho so be cid officer ke jindagi ma sab kuch samna karne ka ableity rahna tho mei jarur jaongi.

He try to understand his own mind again and again .But as a human he can't out of this type of He love Tarika lot .Now a day he can't think to live without Tarika .So this type of thik is normal.

At 8 am

In Abhijee's residence

Abhijeet phone is ringin but Abhijeet in deep he awak up and receive the call without checking number

Abhijeet with angry tone: Who's there?

Tarika: Who's there ka kea matlab he Abhijeet Abb tum muja pahcan se v inker karr rahi ho kea?(Tarika in teasing tone)

Abhijeet:Arre Tarika good ho jaan or meri saaso maa kaise ha.

Tarika:Wo sab baat coro tum saam ko kab aogi a baat janne ke liea phone kea ha mai.

Abhijeet: Tarika kea aaj mei wo meri kahne ka matlab ha ke ma sahed aaj na….

Tarika:Aaj tum 7pm baje a rahi ho .Or dinner v hamari shat karogi you undestand mei kud apne haato se tumhare liey khana banane ja raha shat ma tumhari bendi ke sabje,alo ke paratha or …

Abhijeet:I don't want your you undestand?

Tarika:Abb meri haato ke banai hoea khana tumko bribe lagne coro saam ko jab milne aogi na tab baate .

Tarika cut the call.

Abhijeet: Shadi ke pahla sai hukumat calana soro karr diea ha or shadi ke baad kea karegi .Agar meri halat freddy jaisa baan jai tho kea Tarika aisa nahi ha aisa kuch nahi bhai Abhijeet apni saaso maa sa milne ke liea taier ho ja.

At 6:45pm

Tarika' residence

Tarika in her own room .She dress up shari and some simple jewellery .She looking so one knock the door .

Tarika:Arre mammy aap ander aiea na.

Tarika's mom:Kea baat ha aaj tho bahut jadai kubsurat lag rahe ha meri princes .Meri khud ke najar na lag jai meri bacce ko.

Tarika:Mammy aap v na kavi kavi ajeeb baate bole deti ho Maa ke najar bala lagte ha kea?

Tarika's mom: Tujse baato me koi jeed nahi nahi ku mei tuja doctor banne diea tuja tho lawer banna cahiea tha.

Tarika: Mammy ap cahte ho ke muja sabke baddoea lage.

Tarika's mom is surprise

Tarika's mom:Aisa ku?Abhi isme badoea dene wali kea baat hoe?

Tarika:Dekho abhi apne kaha ha ke mujsa baato ma koi jeed nahi sakta tho jahir se baat ha ke sab case mai jeed jati tho sab baki lawer apki beti ko blessing thori na deti.

Tarika's Mom: Okke meri maa abb bahut ho ap bataiea apke Abhijeet kab aige.

Tarika blush hearing her mom ''Apke Abhijeet"

Tarika:Wo bass atee hongi .Wo time ke bahut pakka ha.

Abhijeet:Kea baat ha kavi tho thora woski tarif kam kea karo?Muja v apni damad ko samajne ka mauka diea karo.

At same time calling bell ring.

Tarika :Sahed Abhijeet a jake door kholti ho.

Tarik's Mom : Not you I shall open the I want to first see my son in tum thore baad me a jana.

Tarika:Ok maamy ap jaiea.

Tarika's mom come door side and then Open the door.

There was Abhijeet who expect only he surprise.

Tarika's Mom: Hallo Abhijeet mei Tarika ke mummy ho.

Tarika ke mammy this word again cmpletly surprise and shock Abhijeet.

Abhijeet is surprised but why?

So friend how is this story's first bad for that.

What you think Tarika's mom should accept Abhijeet yea not ?

If she reject Abhijeet then what do Abhirika?

So please review.

And again sorry for spellind mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks friend for review.

Now I am going to start my new chapter.

At Tarik's residence

At 7 pm

Abhijeet reach Tarika's is so nervous and his heart is try to control himself and pressure the calling bell button.

After sometime the hall-door is opened .He see a beautiful lady come to welcome him. Actually he agog with expect Tarika's entry not lady first talk…

Lady: If I am not wrong you are Abhijeet .Am I right?

Abhijeet: Ji mei Abhijeet ho.

Lady: That's hum tumharai intejar kar raha Tarika ke mummy ho.

''Tarika ke mummy" this word shocked Abhijeet because her age don't look ilke above come out his own think.

Abhijeet: Namaste aunty.

Tarika's mom: tum bahar kyu kahri awo jiske expect kar rahi wo bass anhe wali ha.

Abhijeet enter the hall room and sit down.

Tarika's mom: Taika tho hamesa tumhari baate karte tho kahte ha tum bahut brave ho .Lekin muja tho aisa kuch nahi lagta.

Abhijeet with hesitate tone : Ji mei kuch samji nahi.

Tarika's mom: Aree beta take nervous kuy ho rahi tho sunha tum apni ACP Sir ko v nahi darrte ho tho muja kuy darr rahi bagwan cahe tho bahut jald mei tumhari saaso maa banne ja rahi kea darrna.

Abhijeet thinking his own mind, " How stupid he is!Tarika's mom is so friendly and lovenig but why he nervous.''

Abhijeet :Aunty Tarika kahi najar nahi aiea.

Tarika's mom: Kuy mujsa baat karna acca nahi lag raha ha?

Abhijeet: Nahi aunty aisa koi baat nahi .

Tarika's mom:Mei tho suna tum bahut baate karte abhi tho kuch bole nahi raha tum bahut handsome ladki marte hongi na tum par .Tarika tumhari ketni number ka girlfriend ha?

Abhijeet: wo thora pani melaga.

Tarik's Mom: It's ok beta tum tho jadai nervous ho raha ho.I'm just a gai tumhari Tarika.

Tarika: Hallo Abhijeet good evening. Are you ok na? Ea lo pani.

Abhijeet: Tum pani kaise le aiea meri matlab tum tho eha the nahi?

Tarika: Mei eha tab aiea tha jab mummy tumhara kichai kar raha tha.

Tarika's mom : Ab bass v karr Tarika mei kea kam the abhi tu ake v soro ho gai.

Tarika: Mummy apko pata ha Abhijeet apsena milne ka liea kitna bahana karr raha liea muja wosa joot v bolna para ke ke meri restay ke baat ho raha ha.

Abhijeet:Matlab tum mujsa joot boli .Koi restay ke baat nahi hoe ?

Tarika's Mom: Arre kaise hoti Tarika tho muja tumhare barema pahle sai baata diea tho kabse tumse milna cahta tha.

Abhijeet give Tarika angry look.

Tarika's Mom:Waise Abhjeet tum jo bouquet or cocolet ley ai ho wo sab tum meri samne Tarika ko de sakti ho.I'll not mind.

Abhijeet completely forget about this .So he give all thing to Tarika .

Abhijeet:Aj tumhara ho kea gea!

Taika's mom: Tum dono baate karo mei kahna lagate ho.

Tarika:Nahi mummy aap logo baate karo .Mei kana lagate ho.

Tarika leave the place.

Tarika's mom: Abhijeet tum Tarika ko ketna payr karte ho?

Abhijeet is surprise becauce at first time she talk serious.

Abhijeet : Kavi mei iss bare ma socha ke muja hamesa aisa lagta tha ke Tarika ke lawa mei uncomplete anjane mei kab wo meri jindagi ka hissa bante cala iss baat ka pata muja aj v nahi ha.

Tarika's Mom:Tarika tumhari past ke barema baataea tha ke safar ma sab life ma kuch na kuch rahte phir v insaan ko jena parta wos pal koi aisa mile jai jo apna na hote v apno se jada hote ha tab samaj lena cahiea jindagi itne v bore nahi.

Tarika's mom's this sentece make Abhiheet emotional and feel he know Tarika's mom long remember his own mother.

Tarika's Mom:Sorry beta mei aisa purane baato ko samne le aj nai restay ke sorowat ma tho kuch purane baate ai jate ha.

Abhijeet: Nahi aunty muja ab purane yeado sa takleef nahi hoti kyu ke mei nahi jante ho jindagi mujsa kea chena lekin a jante ho a jindagi muja bahut kuch diea.

Tarika's mom: Tumhe pata ha muja nahi lagta tha Tarika ko kavi kesisa payar ke wo apne maa ke restay ke na kameabi dekha .Payr or ristay par dhokha se a sab baate wonke dimag par jaise kabjai kar acanak ekdin ake kahne lagi mummy mujsa paya ho gai.

Abhijeet:Tarika hamersa apke barema baate karte the .Wo kahta ha woski liea ap apne jindagi ma bahut dhook otyaiea jada kuch kavi baatate nahi .Or mei v jabardasti nahi kea kuy ke insab baato me wo upset ho jate ha.

Tarika's mom:Iska matlab Tarika tumha kuch bataiea papa ke barema v nahi kea?

Abhijeet:Nahi jaban par hamesa mummy mummy rahte mummy aj a kea ,wo aisea hawonko miss karr rahi ho a sab baate.

Tarika's mom:Tarika apni papa ko nafrat karte v itnai ke wonke naam tak v nahi sonna cahte ha.

Abhijeet:If you don't mind aunty kea mea sab jan sakte hamesa meri dard ka hissader bana ha aj mei v banna cahte aunty sab kuch muja .

Tarika's Mom: Meri v love marriage hoe maa baba raji nahi iss restay par lekin baad mei maan bacce the na mei won logo do sal bahut kus tha samoe Tarika ke janam ek din muja pata cala meri baba ke death ho coka ke papa business ke sari jamedari apne ap par le liea .Kuch dino baad meri maa ka v death ho coka logo ko khone ke baad mei thooth gai Tarika ko lekar meri time chala ekdin muja unknown number se call aiea or wo admi kaha ke meri baba ke normal death nahi tha wonki murder hoea ha or ea kaam meri pati na kea eakin nahi waqt Tarika ke papa v gar parr time nahi de kahte the offece par jada kaam rahte won par jada trust karta lie kavi in baato parr nahi ekdin wo admi muja phir sa phone kea or kaha ke woski pass sabut ha ke meri pati muja dookha de raha liea muja ek hotel par jana mei wo admi parr itne gussa the ke mei wos hotel parr cali admi na muja ek room ka number diea or resiption se key lena ke liea aisa ke a or wos room par gea jaha sabut rakha hoea jab woha pachi tab muja nahi pata tha wos room par meri sabse acci dost or pati ko kuch aise halat par dekongi jisma meri dunea badal wonsa pucha wo meri saat aisa kuy kea .Tab wo muja kaha ke meri saheli wonki first wife ha or wo sab woski kahne parr kea bahut gussa parr tha woha se mei cali der baad wo gar par ai or mei wonsa garr se cali jane ke liea kaha lekin tab muja pata cala meri baba meri pati ko apne har property likh diea muja garr se nikal diea tha or Taika ko v .Tab wo seff 5 sal ke bacce muja wo admi ke phone aiea or wo mujsa milna mei wonse mile wo or koi nahi the hamare office ke manager the jo kena meri saat college par parta muja apni garr lay itne dooki tha ke tab muja kuch samaj nahi a rahi the mei kea muja pata cala ke proprty Tarika ke naam pa ha or paper Jages I mean meri manager dost hasil kar liea .Or a peper hame court par submit karna ha sab tik ho nahi a baat meri pati ko kaise pata cali or wo Tarika ko kidnap jages na Tarika ko baca liea or meri property ke papa ko th phasi ho gai or meri saheli aj v jail par ha.

Abhijeet who was completely shock hearing this story.

Abhijeet:Or Jages ka kea hoea?

Tatarika's mom:Tarika ko bacate hoea wonki goli lagi the .Wonki kuch dino baad death ho gea tho Tarika meri jinadagi liea mei hameswa yeakin karte ho ""The end of love is not the end of should be the beginning of understanding that love ends for a reason and leaves with a lesson.''Jo tum dono ke restay par ha.

Guys how is this chapter?Sorry for spelling mistake.

Please review.

I update my last chapter soon if I am free.

Becauce my vecation is finished.


End file.
